S' Class Mission
by Beth of Liz
Summary: Lucy didn't want to go on a job with Natsu this week, her rent was paid and she was still trying to recover form there last mission, she planned to stay home for the week, that was until Erza asked if she would like to come on an 'S' Class job with her. Hidden feeling soon start bubbling to the surface (Has Lemons)
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

"Come on Lucy, it will be fun" Natsu called from the job board, "No Natsu not after the last job we went on, my back still aches". Lucy was determined not to get pulled into a job this week, her rent was payed and she was still recovering from the last job Natsu bribed her into going on. Lucy's attention was caught by the young equip mage making her way down from the second floor with an 'S' Class Job in her hand.

"Hey Lucy" Erza said while approaching the young blonde, "Oh... Erza" Lucy stuttered out, Lucy had been struggling to talk to Erza lately, she didn't really know why, she often found herself short of breath, her heart would be racing and she could swear that she was blushing slightly because she felt hot and flustered. "Hey I was thinking how would you like to go on an S Class Mission with me" Erza was smiling slightly and hoping that the blonde would say yes. "Well I was planning to have a quiet week this week because my rent was up to date and all". Lucy saw Erza's face sink slightly "Oh I see" Lucy's stomach dropped and she felt terrible "I guess I'll see you round Lucy" Erza said with a small smile still seemingly disappointed.

"On second thought" Lucy said while the scarlet haired woman began to walk away, Erza turned around looking hopeful "I'll come, I have nothing better to do" Erza smiled "That's great, we leave early tomorrow, I'll pick you up in the morning" and with that Erza left the guild leaving Lucy questioning whether she made a good decision by agreeing to go in this job with Erza.

* * *

-4 o-clock in the morning the next day-

Lucy was fast asleep and unaware of the footsteps coming toward her bed, a hand soft placed itself onto her cheek. "Lucy" a voice called from in front of her "Lucy it's time to wake up". Lucy buried her face in her pillows and groaned "Go away" was the grumbled response. "Lucy we have a job to do" came the quiet voice again, Lucy didn't respond Erza sighed and left the room, or so Lucy thought she began to settle back into a light sleep.

Erza stood In the bedroom door way "Looks like I'm going to have to take action" she equipped into normal clothes and ran from the door way straight toward the bed and jumped, landing flat on top of Lucy. Lucy's eyes shot open at the sudden disturbance to see Erza smiling on top of her, "Erza what was that for?" Lucy grumbled looking away from the other woman. "We need to leave for our job and you wouldn't wake" Erza chuckled "But seeing as how you're awake now, get dressed and let's go". Erza crawled of Lucy and equipped back into her usual outfit.

* * *

"How long is this train ride gonna take" Lucy whined, looking out the window at the moving scenery. "We still have about 3 hours left of the ride" Erza said casually looking over to the blonde who now had her head leaning against the window closing her eyes, "Hey why don't you come sit here with me" Erza pointed to the space next to her, "Ah what?" Lucy questioned looking at the red haired mage, Erza chuckled "Come sit next to me Lucy I don't bite". Lucy slowly rose from her seat and sat down next to Erza "See that's not so bad is it" Erza said while looking over to Lucy who was now slightly blushing, Erza looked at her questioningly "Are you okay Lucy you look flushed, are you feeling well" Lucy jumped when she felt Erza's hand on her shoulder and looked wide eyed at the other woman "Yes I'm fine, really". "Why does this keep happening" Lucy thought to herself looking back away from the equip mage, "Here lean on me if you are feeling unwell, you should rest" Erza didn't give Lucy a chance to reply before putting her arm around Lucy and pulling her close so Lucy's head was now leaning on her shoulder.

"Better?" Erza said looking slightly to her right down at the blonde whose head was now leaning on her shoulder. "What..um..y..yes" Lucy stuttered again and this time blushing fully, Erza smiled slightly and looked out the window and started thinking, "Why don't you just tell her...no... she probably doesn't feel the same any way" Erza let out a large sigh at her thoughts and went to say something but just as she was about to speak Lucy had fallen asleep against her shoulder. The sight only caused Erza to smile and close her own eyes to rest for the last few hours of the train ride.

Erza slowly rose from her short sleep; she blinked her eyes clear as she took in her surroundings. She felt a strange weight pushed against her, she looked down to her right to see Lucy had wrapped her arms all the way around her and pushed in as closely as she could. Erza placed a hand onto Lucy's head and started stroking her hair, Lucy began slowly rising from her sleep and when she realised how she was sleeping she shot up straight and blushed profusely. "I'm sorry" Lucy quickly said while looking away, "Its fine Lucy" she gave a soft smile "And any way we're here now" the train stopped just as Erza had finished her sentence.

They were soon walking off the train and walking out of the station "We should make are way to the falls, we will camp there" Erza said while they made their way through town heading toward a lone path going into a forest. "What is this mission any way?" Lucy asked while walking next to the other mage, "It was an emergency request to clear out an old temple full of large monsters, a couple got lost around here and went to seek shelter in the temple, they didn't come back out in one piece" Erza said seriously looking at the path ahead of them. "Are you sure we can clean up a mess like that" Lucy asked panicked, Erza smirked looking toward Lucy "I'm sure we'll be fine and I am and 'S' class wizard after all". Lucy just nodded and kept on walking, no petrified of the job they had to face.

* * *

It was now sun set and they were now at the falls that Erza had talked about "Wow it's beautiful" Lucy said with a day dream like expression on her face, looking at the sunset now casting a low orangey red glow over the water. "We should set up camp" Erza had already started laying things out for the evening and began collecting wood around the area to create a fire. She soon had a fire going and the sleeping mats were placed next to each other close to the fire. "I'm going to go freshen up" Lucy said while grabbing a towel "Wanna come" she gave Erza a small smile. "No you go I'll keep an eye on the fire" Lucy looked slightly disappointed "Oh okay well I'll be back soon" Erza just nodded and continued placing wood near the fire.

As Lucy walked away Erza looked up and stared at the young woman's back, she watched as Lucy made her way to the water's edge and stood behind a rock to take off her clothes tossing them one by one onto the top of the rock. Erza watched as the young woman slowly made her way into the water, the cool liquid running over her legs making its way up her thighs until she was completely submerged by the water. Erza shook her head and went back to focussing on her tasks "Face it you want her, should tell her" Erza's inner voice said causing Erza to speak out loud to herself in response "Go away no one asked your opinion" "Oh there was no need for you to ask, it's clear what you want but your to chicken to take it". "Just piss off, you don't know a thing" Erza growled to her inner voice " Aha that's funny, I'm in your head idiot, I see the way you look at her, the way you act, you want her bottom line, so take her" Erza sat down and slapped her hand on her forehead "She doesn't want me the way I want her" she sighed "That's what you think, nut up woman!, your chance is here take a risk, you have nothing to lose, only to gain".

Erza was snapped out of her thoughts by someone approaching "Are you okay Erza" Erza's head shot up at the voice and looked "What.. I mean yeah.. I'm fine", "Why don't you go freshen up, I'll watch the fire and it is getting dark so go now while you still can see" Lucy insisted with a small smile. Erza nodded smiled a small smile in return and grabbed a towel, she didn't need to change because she would just reequip. Erza soon disappeared and it was Lucy's turn to start thinking to herself, "What do I do" she thought out loud, sitting down by the fire. "I could tell her but...I dunno" Lucy sighed, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, "You have to do something" came her inner voice, "Shut up I know that already" Lucy said, looking deep into the fire. "Then do it, you have nothing to lose, or are you just chicken" her inner voice taunted, "No I'm not a chicken, okay maybe a little, god I don't know" she flopped on her back looking up at the sky , seeing the stars shining and dancing.

A shooting stare flew past, Lucy closed her eyes to make a wish "I wish" she paused trying to find her words "I wish I could tell Erza how I feel about her" little did she know Erza wished upon the same star for a very similar thing.

**To be continued...**

**Authors note: apologies' for any spelling mistakes or wording mistakes, I don't always see them when I proof read. Please R&R and let me know what you think :) **


	2. Chapter 2: The Disturbance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

After seeing the shooting star Erza decided to make her way back to Lucy, she could see the young blonde laying down looking up at the stars and it made her wonder if Lucy wished on the shooting star to. Erza strolled back to where Lucy was laying; her bedroll was right next to hers and she sat down, looking over to Lucy who was still looking up at the sky. "It's beautiful isn't it" Erza said now leaning back, using her arms to hold her torso up while her legs lay stretched out on the bedroll. "Yeah it is" Lucy replied with a sigh "It's not the only thing that's beautiful" she thought to herself, she snickered slightly on how cheesy her thought had just been. "What's so funny?" Erza asked raising one eyebrow in question while looking over to the blonde, "Nothing something just popped into my head" Lucy turned and gave a small smile then looking back at the sky, "I see" Erza said with a nod.

"Did you see the shooting star earlier Erza?" Lucy asked still dazzled by the starry sky, "I did, I made a wish" Erza said now laying on her back with her arms tucked behind her head. "Really what was it?" Lucy asked looking over at the red haired mage now very interested in what she had to say, Erza coughed and cleared her throat "I.. I wished that it could give me strength to confess to someone" Erza was now blushing slightly and she felt as if her heart was beating out of her chest. "Oh really who is it you like?" Lucy inquired slightly worried about what the answer would be "I bet it's probably Mira or someone maybe even Natsu or Gray" Lucy thought to herself. "It's y.." Erza was cut off by aloud crash and a tree came falling down a few meters away from them causing both too spring to their feet.

Erza equipped her sword and stood her ground waiting to be able to see what had caused the carnage that was beginning to form around them, trees were crashing down and wood was splintering. Pieces of large wood wear flaying around sharp and serrated, they were piercing the ground and anything that was soft enough to make it come to a halt and burry its self deep. One found it way and buried itself into part of Erza's arm which she ripped out with in the second, still trying to find the cause of this disaster. A large roar came from the tree line, a large beast charged, its claws ripped through a tree, it was ripped in half and wood splintered, finding a final target.

The beast raced toward Erza and she was hit by a large clawed fist, Lucy went to move but she felt a sudden sharp pain in her side, the feeling of warm liquid began to form and spill, looking down to see a pool of crimson forming on her white shirt and a large piece a splintered wood had found its self buried deep into her soft flesh. The shock was wearing off and the realization of what has just occurred began to sink in, as the blood began to pool panic began to build "Erza!" Lucy screamed causing Erza to look away from the battle in front of her to the scene a few meters away from her.

"Lucy!" Erza eyes were wide and in shock Lucy was holding her side while a large piece of shrapnel had buried itself deep. Erza couldn't help Lucy not yet, if she tried the monster would follow she had to defeat it first. The battle went on and Lucy watched through blurred eyes, every time she blinked she could see a little less. She blink one final time then everything went black she could hear a voice but it sounded muffled but even over the muffled sound it still sounded panicked. Erza was screaming at Lucy who was now unconscious "Lucy stay with me" she yelled, picking up with younger girl in her arms and running to find some kind of shelter. She found an abandoned cottage and kicked the door open, laying Lucy on a small bed up against the wall. Erza raced around finding things that might be able to help, she quickly lit a fire to get some light and warmth, finding some old medical supplies in a cupboard she raced over to Lucy who was laying in the bed out cold, her breathing had slowed and she started to look pale.

Erza ripped open Lucy's white shirt revealing the full extent of her injury, the wood had buried itself deep into Lucy's side, and parts of the wound gaped open while the worst of it was still hidden by the shrapnel buried inside. Erza began cleaning away the worst of the blood before placing her hand in a tight grip around the wood, "I'm so sorry" Erza whispered before yanking out the shrapnel in one pull with a grunt, the sound of ripping flesh filled her ears. Lucy suddenly awake to a searing pain in her side and looked down to see a gaping wound bleeding heavily, she began to panic, she started to struggle and wiggle until a voice came "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy I need you to stay still" Erza had quickly dropped the piece of wood she had pulled out and began cleaning the wound causing Lucy to wince in pain.

Erza pulled out a needle and thread, bending the needle into a 'U' shape so it would help her stitch the wound better, "Lucy I want you to close your eyes okay" Erza said calmly, Lucy just nodded and clamped her eyes shut, Erza pierced Lucy's skin with the needle causing her to gasp and cry out in pain, "I'm sorry Lucy I know it hurts but you need to stay still otherwise I won't be able to stitch it properly" Lucy had tears streaming down her face and tried her hardest not to move while Erza was stitching, Lucy soon passed out due to pain and total exhaustion. Erza finished stitching 20 minutes later and began to clean all the blood away and bandage the wound, Erza looked down at her hands to see them covered in blood, Lucy's blood and a pang of guilt had hit her in the heart, she fetched a fresh bucket of water and cleaned her hands trying to scrub them clean of the blood but also clean of the guilt knowing that Lucy would never have gotten hurt if she hadn't asked her to come with her.

She walked over to Lucy and placed a hand on her forehead to see if she was running a fever but to her relief she wasn't, Erza sat on the edge of the bed and stroked Lucy's hair, watching the Celestial Mage sleep. "I'm so sorry Lucy I shouldn't have brought you with me" she whispered now looking down at her with glassy eyes threatening to shed a tear, her hand drifting down to caress Lucy's cheek. Lucy began to stir again but Erza didn't remove her hand, Lucy blinked her eyes trying to clear her vision seeing Erza looking down at her with sad worried eyes. "H..hey" Lucy said with a slight quiver in her voice, Erza tried to give a soft smile but her eyes gave her away. "How do you feel?" Erza asked knowing it was a stupid question as she removed her hand, Lucy chuckled then winced when she found out how painful it was to laugh "Like I've been impaled, what about you?" Lucy was trying to smile but her eyes were tired and you could see she was in pain. Erza looked away quickly as a tear began to fall "I'm fine", "Erza?" Lucy paused seeing that Erza was no shaking "Erza look at me" Erza hesitantly moved her head to face Lucy.

When Erza's eyes met Lucy's her tears came down like the rain, she jammed her eyes just as they poured down her face "I'm sorry Lucy, this is all my fault, I should have been protecting you, I'm shut a fool, I shouldn't have dragged you along" Erza began to sob and Lucy felt tears build in her eyes, she weakly brought a hand up to Erza's face a whipped the tears away "Ssssssh it's not your fault" Lucy caressed Erza cheek and Erza pushed her face into Lucy's hand trying to obtain as much contact as she could. "I wanted to spend time with, you did nothing wrong" Lucy tried to sooth Erza but she was so upset Lucy hadn't seen her this way. Erza tried to calm herself but she could of lost Lucy, she even still could if things went wrong, Lucy began to shiver and feel cold, the temperature dropped and the fire had died down. Erza hesitantly pulled away still fighting back a new bought of tears, she chucked a few more logs on the fire causing it to soon blaze and she walked into another room returning with some old blankets. "Here" Erza said while wrapping Lucy as gently as she could, not wanting to cause Lucy any more pain, she tugged Lucy in and the blonde soon stopped shaking.

"Mmmm thank you" Lucy said starting to feel the warmth cover her, Erza gave a small soft smile and began to walk away, "Please stay, I don't want to be alone" Erza stopped and turned her head slightly to look at Lucy "I promise you won't ever be alone" Erza paused and thought about what she just said "But right now I need to try and find some clothes for you so we can head back to the town in the morning if your well enough". "What about the mission, don't you want to finish it" Erza brought a hand to her head and pulled the front of her hair back "Your life is more important to me than some stupid mission" Erza snapped unintentionally. All these emotions had been building up and allot of them were conflicting with each other; Erza continued to walk out of the room.

"Why did you snap at her you idiot?" Erza thought to herself as she was throwing herself around in another room, slamming cupboards and draws shut trying to find something. She found an old red and black flannel shirt and proceeded to walk back into the room, Lucy was laying silently staring at the ceiling. "Erza?" Lucy said quietly no more than just a whisper, "Yes" was all Erza said while approaching the bed. "Before we were attacked you were saying something...about...who you liked...and well...I" Lucy was cut off by Erza's finger being placed softly on her lips.

Erza leaned down until her lips were inches away from Lucy's and she withdrew her hand, they both began to breathe heavily, they could feel each other's breath grazing their lips. "Close your eyes" Erza whispered with a soft smile and Lucy did just that, as her eyes slide closed soft lips pressed into hers. Tears rolled down Lucy's face as the kiss progressed; it was a kiss of love, apology, heart ache and longing. Erza pulled away when she felt Lucy's tears touch her face, she kissed Lucy's cheeks and then each eye lid, kissing her tears away. Erza looked deep into Lucy's eyes "I'm in love you Lucy Heartfilia" she whispered, "I..I..I'm *sniffle* in love*sniffle* with you too" Lucy said while rubbing he eyes clear of tears. Erza planted a kiss on Lucy's forehead and spoke softly "You should get some rest, if your well enough we will go home tomorrow".

**To be continued in the next chapter...**

**Authors note: Sooooo will Erza and Lucy become official?, how is Erza going to get Lucy home?, If they did become officialhow would they tell everyone in the guild?, most of all what would Natsu think?, find out in the next chapter. I hope you guys liked this chapter so R&R Please :)**


	3. Chapter 3: When We Get Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. **

Erza had a very restless night, she didn't sleep and when she did it was for 30 minutes every couple of hours, by the time Lucy awoke Erza hand only had 2 hours sleep. "How are you feeling, do you think you are well enough to make it into town?" Erza asked while sitting on the edge of the bed, removing Lucy's old bandages. "Yes I'm fine, did you sleep at all Erza? You look tired" Erza continued to re-dress the wound "Yes I did, not long but I still slept". Erza had noticeable bags under her eyes and her eyes where a little pink from the tears the night before. She had soon finished dressing Lucy's wound with clean bandages, discarding the old ones into the small fire a few feet away. "Here it's the shirt I found" Erza passed it to Lucy while she continued to talk "You can't exactly wear your own because I ripped it and it's covered in blood" It was at that moment Lucy then realised she was only wearing her skirt and a bra.

She blushed slightly and quickly grabbed the shirt causing Erza to chuckle, "Do you need help sitting up?" Lucy just nodded, Erza was gentle but Lucy still winced slightly as her body came up on a vertical angle. Soon the flannel shirt was on and Lucy was standing up, her left arm drawn across her stomach so her hand was resting protectively over her injury "Are you sure you can make the walk?" Erza gave Lucy a look of concern noticing the way the blonde was holding her wound. "Yes I'm fine" Lucy said with a soft smile and with that they left the small little cottage. There walking pace was slow Erza stayed close by Lucy's side the whole walk, "Hung on a minute" Lucy called stopping to lean up against a tree, clutching at her side. It was the 3rd time Lucy had stopped causing Erza to pick Lucy up in a bridal style and carry her, much to Lucy's protest. The way Erza was carrying her hurt because her stomach was bent on a slight angle but it hurt allot less than walking around and gasping for breath because she was so worn out.

Erza continued to carry Lucy all the way to the town, by this stage Erza was exhausted, she was emotionally drained, she used allot of energy fighting that large beast it was unlike one she had ever seen before, it had large hands with claws serrated and sharp , its knuckle were protruding out of the skin revealing hard damaged bone, its skin was gray and scared, its eye held no colour but black, it seemed like a soulless beast, it size was monumental, and over all it was aggressive and nothing more than a demon from hell. She also had carried Lucy to the cottage, treated her wounds, stayed up almost the whole night making sure Lucy was okay and then carried the blonde almost 10 kilometres to the town. She had a right to be exhausted though she wouldn't say that she was. "Lucy do you want to see a doctor here? We can stay the night in a hotel and leave in the morning" Erza had put Lucy down at this stage; they slowly walked through the small town. "No I just want to go home" Erza gave a small smile and they walked toward the train station. Once onboard Lucy sat next to Erza and leaned on her, Erza's arm instinctively wrapped around Lucy's shoulder, pulling her closer. Lucy's head rested on Erza's shoulder and Lucy sighed contentedly, "Erza are we a couple?" Lucy asked in a quiet voice looking up toward Erza shyly, Erza chuckled "Yeah I guess we are" she gave Lucy a warm smile and Lucy pushed herself against her even more.

Erza's head soon came to rest against Lucy's and she fell asleep, "I had a feeling she didn't sleep last night" Lucy said to herself now smiling slight at how intimately they were sitting then a thought of shock hit her "Oh my god how are we going to tell the guild about...us!" she spent the rest of the train ride trying to figure out a way of telling everyone in the guild and Erza snored quietly in her ear, she planted a small kiss on Erza's forehead and at that moment Erza started to smile slightly in her sleep. The train came to a halt and Erza suddenly woke "What's happening" Erza all but blurted out, Lucy laughed at her startled wizard. "We are out our stop, come on let's go" Lucy stood up and grabbed Erza's hand, she was still dazed from suddenly waking up.

They started there walk "We will go to the guild, someone in the infirmary can take a look at your wound and see if they can help and give you some pain relief" Erza's face hardened slightly and Lucy noticed it "I don't blame you for what happened Erza" she grabbed Erza by the hand and linked her fingers with Erza's, Erza looked down to see their joined hands and slowly looked up to look Lucy in the eyes "But I do" she said solemnly. "Stop blaming yourself, it was an accident" Lucy said firmly causing Erza to give a weak smile. They continued their walk to the guild in silence Lucy held Erza's hand tightly and the red-haired mage kept her close. They let each other's hands go when they reached the guild front doors, "Here we go" Lucy thought and then sighed, stepping in first and Erza close behind, no one seemed to notice accept for Mira. They approached the bar "You two are back early?" she said with her sugar sweet smile then her face became serious when she noticed the facial expressions of both woman "What's wrong?".

Erza let out a heavy sigh "We need to get Lucy into the infirmary" Mira nodded "Come with me" they walked quietly into the empty infirmary; Lucy was still nursing her side protectively. "What happened?" Mira asked standing in front of Lucy who had sat on one of the beds and began to unbutton her large shirt; Erza was about to speak but Lucy cut her off "It was an accident". Her shirt was off and blood could be seen through the bandages, Mira began to unwrap them and let out a large gasp as she saw the huge stitched wound in Lucy's right side. Erza looked at the wound and began to go pale, she quickly looked away "I..I have to go" as she hurried out of the room. Lucy and Mira gazed after her but she was quickly gone, "What happened Lucy, tell me? Erza never reacts this way, what's wrong?" she continued to tend to Lucy's wound as Lucy spoke, "It was night and we were talking, Ouch that hurts Mira" Lucy gasped and paused "Sorry" Mira said "There was a sudden crash coming from the trees, a few fell but the wood kept splintering and becoming airborne shrapnel, once the beast showed itself it charged for Erza, when I went to move I felt pain and well a large piece of wood buried itself deep in my side" Lucy let out a large sigh before she continued "All a remember was seeing her fight then a panicked voice while everything was black, when I woke up all I could see was a gaping hole and blood pouring out, form what I can remember Erza stitched me up, she broke down in tears Mira, she blames herself for what happened, she even confessed to me, she said she loved me"

Mira stopped doing what she was doing and looked up to see Lucy trying not to cry "And you love her?" she asked with a soft smile, at those words Lucy began to cry "Yes I do, I do so much" she was balling now and Mira passed Lucy some tissues. "Don't cry Lucy, you should be happy, Erza loves you and you love her, don't waste your tears" she took a deep breath "It's going to take time for Erza to deal with what happened, I can't imagine what she is feeling right now and by the looks of this injury you were in serious shape, if Erza hadn't done what she did so quickly you might not be here now, she feels guilty because she invited you on that mission and if it wasn't for that fact you would never have gotten hurt" Mira stroked Lucy's hair softly "Now let me finish cleaning you up, I know the boys have missed you".

Lucy continued to sniffle here and there but she could understand what Mira had said about the way Erza felt, from what she had seen of her own injury it made her cringe she couldn't have imagined what Erza had to see. Mira fixed and adjusted a few stiches here and there, she placed a special healing cream over them so Lucy wouldn't have to have the stitches in for as long, the wound was redressed and was nowhere near as painful. Mira and Lucy walked back into the main hall where everyone was still drinking and having a merry time, accept for one who was sitting in the far corner hidden on her own staring at the beer in her hand. Lucy quietly made her way over to where Erza was sitting "Hey" she said quietly and Erza looked up with seemingly tired eyes, "Hey" she replied with a weak smile. "Can I sit with you" Lucy asked quietly but she didn't expect Erza to do what she did next, she grabbed Lucy and pulled her onto her lap and wrapped her arms around Lucy's waist.

Erza whispered into Lucy's ear "You can always sit with me" and planted a small kiss on Lucy's ear. You could see Erza was tired but she wasn't willing to let Lucy go so they settled in Erza's seat. "How's your side" Erza asked with a worried look, "Its fine much better" Lucy said with a glowing smile, causing Erza to smile softly back. "I'm gonna go home can you walk me" Lucy asked looking down toward Erza, she smiled and nodded and they made their way to the doors. As they walked Lucy was surprised no one noticed them sitting the way that they were but she just shrugged and continued walking, they were pretty well hidden after all. "Lucy I didn't know you were back, where are you going?" came a male voice fast approaching, both Lucy and Erza stopped to look at the boy who was now running toward them. "Hey Natsu, I'm going home" she gave him a small smile and Erza waited patiently. "I'll walk you home then" he gave her his usual big beaming smile "Ah actually Erza is walking me home" Lucy said while bringing up her hand to the back of her head nervously.

"Since when did Erza walk you home" he said suspiciously looking at Lucy making her more nervous "Since now" Erza said flatly giving him a warning glance, he looked back at Lucy "Fine, whatever I'll see you tomorrow then" he grumbled, Lucy nodded and Erza and herself continued to walk out of the guild. Once outside Lucy quickly grabbed Erza's hand and pulled her closer, they walked in silence all the way to Lucy house. Erza stood next to Lucy at the front door waiting for Lucy to unlock it, "Erza?" Lucy said while trying to unlock the door, "Mmmm" was Erza slightly distracted response, "Can you stay with me tonight, I...I don't really want to be alone" the door finally unlocked "Sure Lucy" Erza gave her a loving smile and they entered the building.

Lucy carefully bathed avoiding getting her stitches wet and slipped into a large pink t-shirt and white pj bottoms. Erza was still fully dressed sitting on a chair behind Lucy's desk "Aren't you going to get change?" Lucy said giving Erza a funny look while slipping into her bed. Erza quickly equipped into different clothes, she was wearing a white singlet and black sleeping shorts "Better?" Erza asked with chuckle. Lucy just smiled and nodded "You can sleep on the bed you know" still looking over at the seated red-head, Erza slowly rose from her seat and walked over toward the bed where Lucy lifted the covers, slipping in Erza was now flat on her back. As Erza settled in the bed Lucy rolled over onto her left side facing Erza and wrapped her arms around her and tucking her leg over Erza's thigh. This caused Erza to surprisingly roll over to face Lucy and she carefully wrapped her arms around Lucy to avoid touching her wound and pulled her close, Lucy's head was buried between Erza's neck and breasts. Erza planted a kiss on the top of Lucy's head and gently took in the scent of Lucy's clean hair "I love you" she whispered, resting her head against Lucy's, "I love you too" was Lucy's sleepy response and they soon had fallen asleep.

The sun came beaming in and hit both woman in the eyes with blinding light but that wasn't what woke them, "What the hell!" came a male voice, Lucy blurrily opened her eyes to see Natsu pointing and starring in shock "You and Erza!" he yelled still pointing to the two woman, at this stage Erza had woken up. "Natsu get out!" Lucy yelled pointing to the door, "No not until you tell me what's happening here!"

**To be continued...**

**Authors note: Dun Dun Duuuuuuuun! What is Natsu going to think? Will Lucy lie? If she doesn't will Natsu be the reason the whole guild finds out? Who knows, find out it the next chapter :P. So updates by Tuesday next week won't be as quick due to I'm off school holidays (I think Tuesday night here in Australia is like Monday morning in America or something but any ways), I will try as hard as I can to frequently update every few days. Please let me know what you guys think so R&R :)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Announcement

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

"I asked Erza stay over big deal" Lucy yelled looking at the pink haired boy with little amusement, Erza just sat up and watched the scene unfold before her. "You two were cuddling and stuff like a couple" Natsu had slowly lowered his voice to a dull yell. "And so what if we were? Why does it matter? Friends also do it to Natsu" Natsu through his hand up in the air in defeat, trying to figure out something else to say "Yeah but its Erza!" Lucy rolled her eyes in annoyance as Natsu tried to re-build his argument "Since when have you ever seen her be slightly cuddly to any one, besides I heard what happened on that Mission and why you both came home early, she almost got you killed".

That was it for Erza she had heard enough, she slid out of the bed quietly and began walking toward Natsu, she equipped into her clothes and he froze in fear of the woman approaching but she just kept walking toward the door "I have to go" she said quietly closing the door behind her leaving Natsu and Lucy alone. "Good job Natsu, god do you ever know how to bite your tongue sometimes" Natsu just stared as Lucy exploded at him for a final time "If you even listened to what happened on that mission you would have known it wasn't her fault or anyone else's, no one can predict where shrapnel falls when there is so much of it so don't you dare blame her, it was no one's fault". Lucy was now standing as she continued to speak "Now get out, I'm getting dressed and I'm going to go try to find my girl friend".

"Why didn't you just tell me you were dating before" Natsu said with his head now lowered in shame of what he said before. "Because you never gave us the time, we wanted to wait a while and you continued to push, now please just leave so I can get dressed and try to find Erza" Lucy said in a quiet voice pulling clothes out to wear. Natsu nodded and began to climb out the window "I'm sorry Lucy" he said before jumping out leaving Lucy to get dressed.

* * *

Lucy walked all the way to the guild and searched high and low for her red-headed lover, but she still couldn't find her. "Hey Mira have you seen Erza anywhere" the white heard girl turned to face Lucy and put the mug she was cleaning down "No I haven't seen her all morning, is something wrong?" Lucy put her hand to her face for a moment and then looked up at Mira "Natsu walked in on us curled up asleep, he kept pushing and asking what was going on and when I wouldn't tell him, he brought up the whole me getting hurt on that mission and it was Erza's fault, I guess he just really wanted clear answers, but any way Erza got up and walked out and I don't know where she's gone" Lucy finished with a heavy sigh.

"Natsu does have a knack for pushing for answers and you know what's he's like when he gets hot-headed" Mira sighed and smiled softly "I have a feeling he didn't really mean to say what he did about you getting hurt was Erza's fault, he never thinks before he speaks especially when he's shocked or in a mood". Lucy just nodded and her eyes continued to scan the guild hall "You go find Erza, I'll let her know you are looking for her if I see her", "Thanks Mira" Lucy gave a weak smile before getting up to leave. She spent the whole day walking through town trying to find Erza the sun was going down and she was running out of time before it was dark.

Then she saw her sitting by the bridge on the river bank, but she also saw a pink haired boy sitting next to her. "Erza!" Lucy yelled while running down the slop to a now standing red-haired mage. Erza smiled and Lucy jumped into Erza's arms burring her face in the mane of red hair, she winced slightly suddenly becoming aware of her wound again but she still wouldn't let go. "I've been looking everywhere for you" Lucy said into her shoulder, Natsu was just standing next to them smiling. They finally did let go and Lucy spoke again "Natsu what are you doing here anyway?" Lucy wasn't mad but she was a little annoyed that he found Erza but didn't tell her. "Well I wanted to apologies to Erza for what I said and to hear the full story of what happened." He began to scratch the back of his head nervously "I guess I owe you an apology to...I'm sorry Lucy, friends?" Lucy gave him a quick hug "Always" she said smiling as she pulled away.

"I'll leave you two alone" he said with a mocking grin, as he began to walk away Lucy spoke up again "Oh Natsu by the way" he cut her off "I know don't tell anyone about you two dating" he gave them a small wave as he continued to walk. Erza pulled Lucy into s tight embrace "I'm sorry for walking out" she said while planting a kiss on the top of Lucy's head, "Don't be, I understand why you did it". They stayed in that embrace a while longer "Let's go to the guild, I should probably let Mira know I found you" Lucy said while smiling.

* * *

"Hey Mira" Lucy said with a bright smile taking a seat along the bar, Erza taking one closely next to her. "Hey Lucy, I see you found Erza" she said with her usual sweet smile, "Yeah it took all day" Lucy said while unconsciously wrapping her leg around Erza's. "Well I'm glad things worked out" she paused for a moment and started giggling "So when do you plan on telling the guild? Any more public displays like that and people will catch on" she said with a wink and pointing down to Erza and Lucy's legs, causing Lucy to blush and Erza to chuckle and blush slightly at Lucy's reaction. "We wanted to wait a while but we don't know when to do it" Erza said with a smile "What do you think we should do Mira?" Erza asked, both Lucy and Erza looked at her enough to say please help us.

Mira giggled again "How about at the guilds Christmas Eve party, everyone will be hear and you can just announce it all in one go, it's only a week away", "Great idea Mira" both Lucy and Erza said at the same time causing them both to blush and Lucy to giggle. "You two are just the sweetest thing" Mira said while cleaning some mugs "Hey Mira, another beer over here" came the female voice at the other end of the bar, it was Cana. Mira walked over with a large beer mug full in her hand, "Here you go Cana", "Thanks Mira, hey have you noticed anything weird going on around here lately" Cana asked while taking a large gulp of her beer.

"What do you mean?" Mira said while leaning over the bar, "Well take that for example" she used her beer mug to point in the direction of Lucy and Erza who were talking and sitting very close to one another, "What about it?", "Well see their body language, Lucy keeps touching Erza's arm every few time during the conversation and every time she does it Erza smiles even more" she paused to take another drink "Besides look how Lucy has her leg half wrapped around Erza's while they sit, now don't tell me you don't see something happening between those two" Mira giggled trying to think of something quick to say "Cana you drink too much".

She just shrugged "Maybe or" she paused for affect leaning closer over the bar so her face was a few inches apart from Mira's causing the white haired girl to blush a slight pink "I see what others try very hard to hide" Cana's voice was low and husky, she then gave a suggestive grin. Mira flushed an even darker shade of pink and quickly stood up "I should probably go finish my duties" she said while straightening her dress and walking off.

* * *

The next couple of days soon flew passed, every day the guild hall became more decorated for the time of year. Mira even enlisted the help from a couple of the boys to carry in a large Christmas tree that would be placed in the far side of the hall. By Christmas Eve the hall was completely decorated, mistletoe hung from a few areas of the roof and lights and tinsel hang from every direction, the Christmas tree was extravagant and brightly lit with multi-coloured lights. Thankfully for Lucy, her stitches came out the day before and she no longer had to worry about pulling them and thanks to the healing cream it no longer hurt.

The guild was loud and merry; a few people danced together as other decided to get plastered for the evening. Lucy sat at the bar talking to Mira while waiting for Erza to arrive, "So where's your night in shinnying armour tonight" Mira said with a giggle, Lucy smiled "She said she would be here in a couple of minutes". Lucy had her back to the door so she couldn't see her red-headed lover walk into the guild, Mira laughed "Well speaking of the devil here she comes". Erza strode up to the bar and put her hand on Lucy's shoulder and squeezed slightly "Evening" she said with a soft smile, looking down at Lucy. "So are you guys ready to announce tonight," Mira asked while moving things around the bar. "We will let everyone have a few more drinks before saying anything" Erza said now taking a seat next to Lucy.

"Hey Mira can I have another beer over here" Cana called from one of the tables, "Sure Cana I'll be there in just a second" Mira smiled. "Well I have to go guys, duty calls, let me know if you need anything" and quickly Mira was out from behind the bar and carrying drinks around. "Thanks Mira" Cana said with a big smile, "Not a problem" Mira was slightly out of breath. "Hey why don't you sit with me for a little while, take a break, you look like you need one". "How can a refuse an offer like that" Mira smiled and sat down, feeling like her feet would burst.

"Big night" Cana asked looking at the relief on Mira's face as she sat, "When is it ever quiet around here" she retorted making Cana laugh, "Yeah that's true" they were both now grinning. The evening soon carried on and Mira was now back behind the bar busying herself. "Hey Mira do you mind if I stand up on the bar" Erza asked leaving Lucy a little shocked, "Sure Erza". Erza quickly stood up on the bar "Can I have everyone's attention!" she yelled out to the crowed until all was silent. "Lucy and I have an announcement to make" Erza offered out her hand to Lucy as she climbed up onto the bar. "We just wanted to say that…" Erza suddenly couldn't find her word, Lucy quickly caught on and jumped in, "We just wanted to say that we are dating, we hope that you approve of us and will support us" Lucy finished with a smile. The guild erupted with cheers and calls of congratulations to the now fully announced couple. "Lady's" Mira called from bellow them, they turned while still standing on the bar.

"Looks like you two have a tradition to follow through on" as she pointed to the mistletoe hanging above there head, Lucy blushed and Erza laughed. They both looked up as Erza spoke "What do you say Lucy, should we follow the tradition?" Erza said with a glowing smile, Erza didn't get a chance to hear Lucy's reply because Lucy pulled her head down to her level and pushed her lips passionately against her own, "There's your answer" Erza thought to herself as they kissed standing on the bar, Erza arms wrapping tightly around Lucy's waist.

The moment they both kissed was the moment the crowed roared even louder, Master Makarov had to clamp his hand over his nose to try and steady a viscous nose bleed. Erza jumped off the bar and helped Lucy down when they were approached by Cana. "I knew there was something going on between you two," she said with a semi drunken grin. "Soooooooooo have you slept together yet," she said with a wink. Lucy quickly went into panic and could find her words "No! no we…we haven't slept together…I'm mean its not like I don't want to …I mean no…umm…we haven't I swear".

Cana lost it hysterically when she looked to see Erza reaction of what Lucy's was saying. "I'm yanking your chain Lucy, calm down." Cana finally pulled herself together from her laughter "Hey Mira can I get another drink" she said between chuckles, Mira was giggling as well form the scene in front of her "Sure Cana". Lucy and Erza took both women's distraction as an opportunity to get away while they still could, they all but ran to sit with Natsu and Gray. Cana turned to see both women missing "I think we scared them off" she said with a chuckle waiting for Mira to finishing pouring her drink.

"Well you do know how to make people feel embarrassed" Mira said with a giggle while passing Cana her drink, "Yeah but I can make people feel special too" she said with a soft smile causing Mira to blush again and smile softly, "I know" Mira said quietly. Cana and Mira spent the rest of the evening watching the cuddly couple laughing and having a merry time. Erza decided to have a few drinks this evening considering the celebration so she was more affectionate then usual, with Lucy sitting comfortably on her lap, Erza held her tight to her with her arms around her waist and her head resting on Lucy's shoulder. There would be a few occasions where Erza would whisper something into Lucy's ear causing the blonde to blush and Erza to give a suggestive grin while talking into her ear.

Erza must have said something right because Lucy quickly rose from Erza's lap, grabbing Erza's hand with a large grin, saying hurried goodbyes and racing out of the guild. "Well I wounder what those crazy kids are up to" Cana said with a suggested wink looking at Mira.

**To be continued…**

**Authors note: Hmmm what did Erza say to Lucy? Where do you think there going? Is there something going on between Cana and Mira, who knows find out it in the next chapter. Okay guys I won't be updating for a while, maybe Saturday morning if I get a chance to write anything through the week. There will be adult content in the next chapter so if you don't like then I probably suggest don't read it aha, also apologies for any spelling or grammar errors. Please R&R :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Christmas Eve and Morning

**Authors note: Hey guys sorry for the lack of updates, I've been studying my ass off and trying to get through my ATAR courses, god I can't wait until I graduate all this strain is killing me, any way enough about me. This chapter has SEX! in it, so you know, if you don't like lemons don't read it, Any way you have been warned, other than that enjoy :). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. **

Lucy had a tight hold on Erza's hand as they raced out of the front doors of the guild, quickly locking into a passionate kiss as soon as they were out of sight. They pulled away and both were panting hard "God you're so beautiful" Erza mumbled as she pulled Lucy into another hot kiss. They stayed that way for a short moment before Lucy pulled away "If you keep this up we won't make it home" she said with a sly smile. Erza gave her a devilish grin before picking up Lucy and throwing her over her shoulder, causing Lucy to squeal in shock and start giggling. Erza quickly started walking to Lucy's house; the trip was filled with Lucy's squeals and giggles at Erza's actions.

Before they knew it they were at Lucy's house and Erza had to put Lucy down to unlock the door. Once the door was open and Erza was pulled inside, they were quickly in a heated embrace against the wall. Erza's thigh placed between Lucy's legs, while they kissed intensely. Erza's tongue brushing Lucy's bottoms lip, Lucy granted her entrance immediately; their tongue's probed and wrapped around one another fighting for dominance. Erza began to move her knee and thigh causing it to rub up against Lucy's sex, the small blonde moaned at the new stimulation. As they kissed for a moment longer Erza's hands found their way down to Lucy's ass, squeezing and feeling the round globes, Lucy responded immediately to the que and sensually wrapped her legs around Erza's waist, Erza gently lifted Lucy off the floor still not breaking the kiss and headed for the bed room.

Lucy was gently place on the bed and Erza looked down at her "Is this your first time with a woman?" she asked quietly while nipping at Lucy's bottom jaw "Yes, well it's... my first time... in general" Lucy said with half lidded eyes and slight nervousness. Erza looked into Lucy's eyes again "Are you scared?" she said while still looking down at Lucy. "A little" Lucy said softly, Erza smiled a small loving smile "Don't be, I'll never do anything to hurt you" she said before gently kissing Lucy on the lips. Erza began to slowly undress Lucy taking off her shirt, then Lucy's skirt and bra leaving her only in her panties. Erza just equipped out of her clothes and lay perfectly on top of Lucy.

There kisses were hot and wanting, Erza began to kiss along Lucy's jaw, then nipping and sucking at Lucy's neck and earlobe. Lucy's little whimpers turned to soft quiet moans as Erza made her way down to her large breasts. Lucy's nipples were perked and hard, they soon began to ache with arousal as Erza began to get closer and closer. Lucy's eyes fluttered closed as Erza took a nipple into her mouth, sucking and gentle grazing her teeth over the pink flesh, while she kneaded the other with her right hand, Lucy began to moan louder. She switched between the two giving both equal wanting attention before gently licking and kissing her way down to Lucy's naval. She dipped her tongue in and was rewarded with a groan from Lucy and a slight bucking of her hips.

Erza took this as a signal and proceeded to travel down; Lucy instinctively opened her legs allowing Erza's body to lie comfortably between them. She slowly pulled Lucy's panties down making sure to hit every sensitive piece of flesh that might make Lucy tingle or moan; Lucy lifted her hips slightly to help Erza take them off. Once they were off Erza looked down to see the beauty of Lucy's sex, her mound was clean-shaven except for a small thatch of well-groomed hair in a triangle shape, the tip heading down toward Lucy's throbbing sex. Lucy's arousal was obvious her labia was swollen and her clitoris was just poking out of its hood. Her slit was slick and shining; Erza traced a finger gently around Lucy's entrance causing the young blonde to groan loudly and her hips to buck. This made Erza grin, she began to kiss, lick and bite Lucy's inner thighs, then her outer lips, she then planted an open mouth kiss over Lucy's opening.

"Please Erza don't tease" Lucy whimpered as her hand began to bunch at the blankets underneath her. Erza smiled slightly and stuck out her tongue, taking a long lick from Lucy's opening all the way up to her clit, Lucy took a quick gasp of breath at the new contact, Erza performed this sweet torture 3 more times causing Lucy to quietly moan out her pleasure, before making slow work of Lucy's clit. Erza started to make small circle on and around her clit slowly building in speed and intensity, Lucy's small quiet moan started to turn to throatier, deeper moans.

"Oh god" Lucy groaned out when Erza took her clit into her mouth and began to suck on it, Lucy's hand had found its way into Erza's hair pulling the red-head closer. While she continued to lick and suck at Lucy's clit she moved a finger to Lucy's slit, tracing a circle around the hot, wet flesh. Lucy's hips instantly bucked and tried to swivel, trying to have the finger buried inside her "Erza please" Lucy hissed out loud and Erza did as she was told. Burring her finger into Lucy's hot core all the way down to the knuckle, "Shit...oh god...oh fuck" Lucy moaned as Erza began to pump her finger in and out of Lucy's slit while still licking and sucking Lucy's clit, Erza suddenly add a second finger while she continued to pump, Lucy's hips began to buck and quiver as her arousal started to heighten at a monumental level.

"F...ff..ffffaster" Lucy stuttered and gasped out, her hand a death grip in Erza's hair, it hurt but Erza didn't mind. "God Lucy you're so beautiful" Erza said against Lucy's clit, she began to quicken her ministrations. Lucy was now moan loudly and full of lust, her hips rocked as she tried to reach a new level of pleasure, as one hand was buried in Erza's hair the other held the head-board of the bed tightly, her legs trembled and she was calling out Erza's name. "Cum for me" Erza said as she curled her fingers upward hitting Lucy's sweet spot. That was it Lucy screamed, her back arched toward the ceiling and her hips bucked into Erza's face. Lucy felt as if she was hit with a tidal wave but that was only the first contraction, when the others hit she screamed even louder, the hand in Erza's hair got tighter and pulled, then she went limp.

"Oh my...god" she moaned as her orgasm coursed through her body, it felt like it had no origin, it just took her whole body and crashed over her in waves. Erza helped drag out Lucy's orgasm as long as possible, once the spasming stopped, Erza slowly pulled out her fingers eliciting a small whimper of protest from Lucy. She gently licked Lucy clean causing the younger girl to flinch due to her over sensitivity, once she was done she planted a small kiss on top of Lucy's mound and climbed up to be laying on top of her lover. Lucy was covered in sweat and her eyes were closed, she was breathing as if she just ran a marathon, Erza smiled down and looked at her with loving eyes, brushing a piece of damp hair out of Lucy's face. Once Lucy finally came to and opened her eyes she felt as if her heart would explode from the loving look she was receiving "Hey there" Erza said giving a soft smile and a kiss to the lips.

"Hi" Lucy said as her eyes began to well up with tears, Erza looked down worried "Lucy are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" Lucy shook her head quickly "No no no, Oh god no" she said while trying to smile, tears falling down her face. "I love you so much Erza, you can't begin to imagine". Erza brought her hand up and whipped Lucy's tears away, looking down at her with such adoration and love, she kissed each of Lucy's cheeks and then softly on her lips. "And I you, I've loved you for a long time Lucy" Erza said now fighting her own set of tears that were threatening to make a grand entrance of their own. Erza soon rolled off Lucy and pulled her close, their bodies fit perfectly together like a puzzle piece just been completed, Lucy was soon asleep in Erza's arms as the Equip Mage stroked her blonde hair, "Merry Christmas Lucy" she whispered and planted a small kiss on top of her lovers head, it didn't take Erza too much longer before the call of sleep consumed her too.

* * *

Lucy and Erza still stayed tightly pulled together; there body's barely covered by the blankets. Little did they know that a cretin pink haired boy was planning to give an early morning Christmas Surprise visit. It was still quite dark and the sun was only just coming up "Come on Happy" he whispered as they flew up to the window and climbed in, the room was so dark he couldn't see the couple nude in the bed. He slowly crept to the light switch and took a deep breath, "You ready Happy" he whispered, "Aye sir" was the hushed reply from the small cat. Suddenly he flicked the light switch on "Merry Christmas!" they yelled but suddenly stared shocked at the scene laying in front of them; the yelling woke both Lucy and Erza up. Natsu slammed his hand over his nose as blood began to trickle and he blushed profusely, Lucy soon started blushing and couldn't say anything she quickly buried her face into Erza shoulder and pulled the blankets up "Natsu get out" she yelled quietly pointing to the window but still keeping her face hidden.

"I am so sorry" he stuttered out before quickly heading for the window with Happy, they were quickly gone and Erza looked down at Lucy who was still burying her face in her shoulder. "Are they gone?" Lucy mumbled, Erza chuckled slightly "Yeah there gone", Lucy slowly rose her head and looked at Erza still blushing with embarrassment, her facial expression was enough to make Erza double over in laughter but she did her best to hold back the laughter. "It's not funny Erza" Lucy said smiling with embarrassment and swatted her lover in the arm. "I'm sorry but it is, your face is adorable" Erza said now laughing and pulling Lucy on top of her "Shut up" Lucy weakly protested still blushing. "Merry Christmas" Erza said between chuckles and kissing Lucy on the forehead, Lucy finally laughed and buried her face into the crook of Erza's neck.

"We should probably get ready and head to the guild" Erza said while tracing patterns on Lucy's back with her finger nails causing Lucy to get goosebumps. "Do we have to" Lucy protested "God knows what Natsu has said to the others about what he has just seen", Erza laughed again "It's not Natsu you should worry about saying something, its Happy" at hearing that Lucy just groaned and pushed herself harder against Erza. "Come on baby girl, we need a shower and we have to go" Erza said while shifting under Lucy, Lucy slowly rose and Erza was now standing up and stretching, It was at this moment that Lucy took in Erza's naked body, she was toned and had long sleek legs, her breast were full and round, her mound was well-groomed and her hair was indeed naturally red, she had a few scars scattered about her body but they only added to her beauty in Lucy's opinion.

Lucy was soon snapped out of her thought "Are you just going to stare or are we going to take a shower?" Erza said with a shit eating grin. Lucy quickly got up and smacked her on the ass "Come on let's go" she said with a devious smirk.

* * *

Erza and Lucy walked into the guild together; Erza had her arm around Lucy's waist holding her close while Lucy held her from slightly further up Erza's back. They walked straight up to the bar where a seemingly dazed Mira was standing "Hey Mira Merry Christmas" Lucy said smiling brightly, "Oh hey guys, Merry Christmas to you too" she said returning Lucy's smile with her own sugar sweet one. "Mira what's that on your neck" Erza asked pointing to what looked like a few bruises; they still seemed fresh maybe less than a day old, hickeys maybe? Mira immediately blushed "Ah nothing, any way I could ask you both the same thing" she said while pointing to the fresh hickeys that had been placed upon their necks. Lucy blushed and Erza laughed while blushing slightly "Well I'm going to go talk to Makarov, I'll be right back" Erza said while releasing Lucy's waist. Mira and Lucy continued to blush and stare at each other, Lucy broke the silence while no longer blushing "Well Mira the evidence is there but the question is who gave you them?" Mira blushed more and started to play with her hands. Lucy soon started to grin she was about to talk when Cana rocked up.

**To be continued...**

**Authors note: Who gave Mira her strange bruises? Has happy and Natsu told the guild what they saw this morning? How many other will notice the girls love bites? And What will Cana say when she sees Lucy's neck? So many questions so little time aha, find out in the next chapter. Okay guys I hope you enjoyed I tried to stay reasonably tame with Lucy and Erza's sex scene, I tried not getting to carried away, so let me know what you guys think. I maybe able to update by Saturday afternoon here in W.A, so that's a couple of days I should be able to write something between my studies and school by then. Any way please R&R :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Christmas Morning & Bad News

**Authors note: So this update may seem a little rushed, so I apologies if it does, I'm trying to update as quick as I can though I have little free time considering I'm in year 12 and have exams coming up as well as several assessments to do, one of them in which has to be 45 pages long so I'm dying ahah. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. **

"Merry Christmas you two" the brunette said with a warm smile, "Merry Christmas Cana" Lucy said returning Cana's smile. "Hey Mira can I please get a beer" she gave a softer smile to Mira and Lucy noticed this. It then took Lucy another moment before she realized that there were bruises on Cana's neck being cleverly covered by her long brown hair, Lucy wouldn't have noticed if she hadn't been studying the other woman so closely. She didn't realize she was staring until Cana looked at her "Can I help you?" Cana asked with a raised eyebrow and a slight grin "Oh ahhh no...sorry Cana" Lucy gave an apologetic smile and quickly turned to go find her red-headed lover.

As Lucy walked off Cana began to smile to herself "I think she's on to us" she said while taking the beer from Mira's hand and brushing her finger tips over Mira's in a subtle display of affection. Mira just giggled and gave a sweet smile "Yeah, well...you certainly do know how to leave your mark on a girl" Mira said while pointing to the marks on her neck. "I could say the same thing" Cana retorted with a seductive glance before moving a piece of her hair revealing her own set of bruises. Mira flushed slightly pink but it was quickly gone before returning her own seductive glace leaning over the bar "And last time I checked you loved it". Cana gave a deep chuckle before getting ready to leave to sit at a table, she leaned over the bar to whisper in Mira's ear, and once she did Mira flushed bright red and began to squirm, causing Cana to give a final suggestive grin and walk off.

Both Cana and Mira were unaware that Lucy was watching while Erza spoke to Makarov "There is so something going on there, I just need to get one of them to admit it" Lucy thought grinning to herself. Lucy was quickly pulled out of her thoughts by a comment Makarov had made "So are you to planning to get married in the near future?" he had a weird sort of gleam in his eye, it was a kinda of hoping look, that or he was completely perverted and his eyes were giving him away. "Ah we haven't thought that far ahead" Erza said while holding on to her composer at the question. "Well think about it ladies you only live once" He was now smiling brightly and Erza just smiled slightly and nodded while Lucy stood dumbfounded.

Erza grabbed Lucy by the hand, wish Makarov a Merry Christmas and they soon walked off, Lucy still thinking of the words "Marriage" as they walked together. Lucy stayed quiet most of the morning she couldn't help but think of what it would be like if she was to get married to Erza, as gifts went around she would still smile and say thank you and give a gift of her own in return but her thoughts kept wondering. She stayed attached to Erza's arm as if to afraid to let her go, Erza soon began to worry about her unusually quiet girlfriend. Erza quickly shifted in her seat, picking Lucy up so she face in her lap facing her, Lucy was slightly shocked at the unexpected movement. "Are you okay, you've been quiet all morning, what's wrong?" Erza said while brushing a small piece of hair behind Lucy's ear and looking at her with slightly worried eyes. Lucy smiled softly and put her forehead against Erza's looking down at the other woman "Nothing's wrong, it's far from being wrong", she brushed her nose affectionately against Erza's but her lover was still looking slightly worried but she smiled slightly. "Then what's on your mind" Erza said still holding Lucy firmly on her lap, "Just us" was Lucy's vague reply, Erza pulled her closer and wrapped her arms around Lucy even tighter "What about us? Please Lucy, tell me".

Lucy sighed and smiled slightly "I was just thinking about what Master Makarov said" Lucy pulled away so she was looking Erza directly in the eye. "About getting married?" Erza said while raising an eyebrow in question, Lucy just giggled before replying "Yes that, I've been thinking what it would be like to get married to you". Erza smirked "And is that a bad thing" she said in a teasing tone, Lucy leaned down and kissed Erza lovingly on the lips before pulling away and giving a mischievous grin "I don't know is it", before Erza could reply to her girlfriend a voice spoke up "Make out session later" Cana yelled from the table 3 tables away. Erza and Lucy burst out laughing and Erza pulled Lucy to her in a tight, loving embrace, that's when Lucy whispered in her ear "I don't think it would be bad thing us getting married, I can only see me marrying you, no one else" she then placed a soft kiss on Erza's ear and pulled away looking down into the eyes that showed her so much adoration and love.

Natsu seemed to avoid Lucy and Erza most of the day, every time he saw them he would slap his hand over his nose, blush, and quickly say sorry then power walk away. It was now early morning and the Christmas celebrations were dying down, though a few continued to sing carols on the stage, Gageel's performance was especially disturbing. Erza and Lucy spent the evening just sitting close together talking and watching their friends that were also their family, that's when Lucy noticed another couple hidden fairly well from sight, if you weren't looking around so observantly you would never have noticed a certain brunette and a very tired looking white-haired girl in her arms half asleep. This made Lucy smile broadly and inwardly pat herself on the back for figuring it out, as the evening slowly came to a close Erza walked hand in hand with Lucy to her house, as Erza went to kiss Lucy goodnight, Lucy grabbed her hand and pulled her into the house. Lucy was the first to fall asleep, her face buried in Erza's neck and her arms tightly wrapped around Erza with a leg wrapping perfectly around hers. Erza was awake a while longer, she stroked Lucy's hair as she thought, "What if we did get married at some point?" Erza stared at the girl in her arms as she continued to think "There isn't anyone else I would want spend the rest of my life with more than I want to spend it with Lucy". She let out a heavy sigh and closed her eyes as one more thought crossed her mind "I do want you to be my wife Lucy...one day soon", the call of sleep soon consumed Erza and she fell asleep with Lucy in her arms and there wasn't any other place she would rather be.

* * *

-2 months later Erza and Lucy began to live together, their relationship began to blossom and grow bigger and more beautiful than either of them expected but it was one announcement that made worries and fears of loss very clear-

"You have to go where" Lucy said in a panicked tone, Erza sighed and looked at Lucy sorrowfully "I have to go on this 'S' class mission, after not completing it last time, their problem has grown and they need help now or more lives will be lost". "You can't go alone, I'll come with you" Lucy yelled as Erza was packing her things, Erza looked up at her with grimness on her face "I will not risk your life again Lucy" she paused as she took a moment to look at her panicked girlfriend, "I **will** go alone" she said firmly. Lucy began to cry and Erza stopped packing and walked over to her girlfriend and pulled her close, the younger girl wept into her shoulder as she gently rocked her back and forth, stroking her hair trying to sooth her. "Sssshh Lucy it will be okay" Lucy just cried harder and shook her head in disagreement, "I promise I'll be back at the end of the week" Erza tried to reassure her but after what happened last time Lucy was having none of it.

"Please don't go" Lucy finally chocked out and Erza felt her heart begin to twist and break, "I have to" Erza said while trying to hold her own pain filled emotions back. "I promise you Lucy I will be home soon, nothing bad will happen" Erza tried to reassure Lucy but it was getting harder for her to keep control of her own emotions. "How can you promise that" Lucy said with a loud cry, Erza sighed and a tear of her own slid down her cheek "I can promise you that because I love you and I will always come back to you". With that Erza pulled away and whipped Lucy's tears away kissing her eyelids and her cheeks, trying to sooth her lover, "You are the world to me Lucy and I'll be damned if a mission will stop me from coming back to you" Erza's eye's were glassy now.

"Just hurry home...please" Lucy finally whimpered, "I will, I promise" Erza said and lovingly kissed Lucy on the lips before grabbing her bag and walking out the room. Once Erza had left their house she began to cry as she walked to the station, Lucy wept lying on their bed praying to god that her girlfriend would come home to her soon and safe. The day seemed to go unbearably slow for Lucy she couldn't even find a reason to smile, she went to talk to Mira to try and find some kind of closure from her close friend. "Oh my god Lucy are you okay?" Mira gasped as she saw the pale skin and red-eyed girl walking toward the bar, Lucy just shook her head and her eyes began to glass over again. Mira quickly walked from behind the bar and gave Lucy a big hug, Lucy began to cry quietly into her shoulder. "Lucy what's wrong, has something happened between you and Erza" Mira asked worriedly pulling away from the hug and guiding Lucy to a table where she could sit. Lucy shook her head quickly and finally stuttered out through her tears "Erza had to go on the 'S' class mission...that...that she failed to complete ...the...the first time because I got hurt, their problem has gotten worse, people are being killed" Mira stared in shock before speaking "I didn't hear anything of that job being available" Lucy brought a hand to her hair and pulled it back now in frustration but still crying slightly "It was a special order from Master Makarov, it wasn't a safe job for anyone else to take but her, accept this time its 4 times more dangerous" Lucy said. Mira sat next to Lucy and rubbed her back gently as to try to clam her friend, "God Mira what if something happens to her?" Lucy said as a new batch of tears streamed down her face. "I'm sure she'll be fine, Master Makarov wouldn't have asked her to do it if she weren't capable" Lucy just nodded and sobbed quietly.

Little did Lucy know that Erza was fighting back her own tears as she rode the train to her dreaded destination, the thoughts of what happened to Lucy the first time plaguing her mind, the thought of the blood of her lover coating her hands still fresh. She looked down at her hands and she could still see the blood that covered them though it was no longer there, her guilt still filled the air as the train continued its trip, coming closer and closer to her destination. It was soon night fall and Erza had only just made it into the town, getting a hotel room to spend the night in before continuing her journey into the woods to clear out the beast that now plagued the woods and loomed in the old temple. Erza lay awake staring at the roof, it was the first time in a long time since she had slept alone, the bed was cold and far too big for one person, her heart ached as she could only think of how Lucy was feeling now as she looked out the window.

At that same moment Lucy sat up in her bed looking out the window as if trying to reach out to Erza, she wore one of Erza's favourite sleeping shirts, it was a little too big for Lucy but it smelt like Erza and it gave her some kind of comfort. It was at that moment that Erza could have sworn Lucy was in the room with her as she continued to look out the window, Lucy was feeling the same way, as if Erza's still there but ever so slightly, at that thought her eyes began to glass over and tears began to build. "I love you" Erza said into the air as if it were a message to be sent, Lucy swore she heard something, heard Erza's voice as if she was there for just that moment and Lucy began to cry.

**To be continued...**

**Authors note: Will Erza come home? Most of all will she come home in one piece? How will Lucy cope while she's gone? Find out in the next chapter. Sooooo I'm so sorry if this is lame, schools killing me so my lack of time for writing has probably made this seem rushed, please R&R and let me know what you think, PM me if you have anything you would like to see in this fanfic other wise I'll just keep writting whats going on in this crazy brain of mine aha :). **


	7. Chapter 7: On the Mission once again

**Authors note: Okay so there are some scenes in this chapter that are quite graphic and gruesome so if you don't want to read something like that and or don't like it then you probably shouldn't read, this chapter is a little bit dramatic but hey, sometimes we need a little bit of drama aha. So you've been warned other than that please enjoy, this is also the final chapter probably.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. **

-3 days have passed since Erza had left for her mission-

Lucy woke up to the sound of movement down stairs, her heart began to race as the thought that Erza might be home crossed her mind. She jumped out of beg and raced down the stairs, she was about to speak when the only thing she saw was a pink haired boy and his blue cat. "Morning Lucy" Natsu said with a beaming smile, Lucy let out a heavy sigh and her face sank "Hey Natsu" she said while looking down at the ground, the young dragon slayer looked at his blonde haired friend worriedly, she seemed so happy when she came down the stairs and now she looked miserable.

"Is everything okay Lucy?" Natsu said while sitting down on the sofa, Happy flew up to his ear and whispered "She misses Erza you idiot, she probably though we were her", Natsu nodded his agreement. "I'm fine, what are you to doing here anyway?" she said while taking a seat across from them, "We wanted to cheer you up" Natsu said with another big smile and Happy backed him up with his usual "Aye". Lucy looked at them warily "What makes you both think I need cheering up?", Natsu began to frown slightly "We haven't seen you at the guild since Erza left and whenever we do see you, you look so unhappy" he paused for a moment and then smiled again "So we decided you need cheering up". Lucy let out another heavy sigh and looked at the pair sitting in front of her, "The only thing that could cheer me up right now would be for Erza to come back" Lucy said as her voice began to shake.

"That's why we've decided to go after her" Natsu beamed, standing up triumphantly. Lucy stared stunned "You're gonna do what?" she said in plan shock. "We are going to go after her, help her out or something, you can come with us" Natsu said, still smiling to the fullest. "No Natsu you can't" Lucy panicked "You can't go after her; she would flip her cap if we showed up". "So what I bet she misses you just as much as you miss her, plus she might need our help" Natsu argued trying to convince his friend. Lucy began to pace back and forth trying to come to a decision, mean while Erza was hiking through the woods trying to find the old temple. Over the days she had been away she had cleared out a small den of monster out of a cave, now her job was to clear out the others from the ruins and temple.

"I wonder how Lucy's doing." Erza thought to herself scaling over a few large rocks trying to reach the top of the cliff face. Once she made it to the top of the cliff she looked around and could see the whole valley, the town was far to the north it was only a tiny dot on the horizon, she could see the water fall a couple of miles away. The sight of the falls made her heart twist at the memories of what accord there the first time; she quickly turned away and continued her journey. By the time she reached the out skirts of the ruins, the disarray of the place could be seen, blood covered parts of the ground and smeared over some of the walls as if someone was held against it then thrown across, or left to drop and slide to the floor.

It was getting dark and it was too dangerous to go in at night, as far as Erza knew these monsters had mostly nocturnal habits, coming out at night to hunt and destroy. By the looks of the few rogues she killed they were extremely aggressive and territorial species, she came across them only when the sun went down and it became dark, another thing she picked up was the small den she found were all asleep in the cave when she found them in the middle of the day. The only thing she could place about the beast's genders was the males knuckles would protrude out of the skin from heavy fighting, their bodies would be scar ridden and their eyes were blacker then the night, their behaviour was more aggressive and violent. Their size was monumental and their muscle mass was larger, while in groups their behaviour became more erratic and unpredictable. The females were smaller, their eyes were the same black, and their muscle mass was half the size, but there claws were longer and more serrated, even though they were still significantly smaller than the males they were much faster and still hellishly strong, the females had a small band of white skin under their belly's.

"I need to find shelter for the night, I'll go in when its light" she thought while keeping her distance from the ruins and the temple, she found a small rock ledge and a gap big enough to sleep in but small enough to keep her sheltered and hidden due to the overhang it had. She quietly climbed down and into the small cave; she laid out her bed roll and lay down, looking out of the small gap that was her exit. "They can't reach me in here; I should be safe for tonight". As she lay there the dark consumed the land, you could hear the heavy movement of the creatures beginning to move out of their hiding places. She lay there awake staring at the rock roof of her sleeping place, the loud shrieks and roars of the beasts echoing through the night, she slowly fell asleep but it was only light, she was on high alert and if anything came to close to her hide out she would wake instantly.

-Erza's nightmare-

Blood coated her hands as it continued to flow from her lover's body, her limbs shredded and gaping, her belly ripped down the middle leaving deep muscle and parts of entrails visible, Lucy was coughing and choking on the blood that was flowing up and into her throat and mouth, she was trembling, gasping and joking on blood and air. "E... ..." Lucy coughed out as blood flowed out of her mouth. "Baby baby, I'm here" Erza whispered cradling the blood ridden body of her lover, placing her head against Lucy's and rocking her, she was trying to apply pressure every where she could. Her own clothes were now covered in her Lucy's blood; her hands buried in ripped and clawed flesh, Erza could fell the arteries of her lover pump out what little blood she had left in her system, Erza felt Lucy's life slipping away in her hands.

Lucy's hand slowly came up and gently caressed Erza's cheek as a last sign of affection and she gave a small smile to her red headed lover. "No no no" Erza whispered tears building in her eyes; Lucy's hand went slowly down to Erza's lips and placed her fingers on them. Erza's tears started to stream down her face and Lucy's hand went limp against Erza's face, and a tear fell down her face, her eyes no longer healed a life filled gleam. "Lucy!" Erza screamed, her tears pouring out as she rocked and cradled her lifeless lover.

-Erza's nightmare over-

Erza's body lurched forward with a panicked scream, smacking her head against the low hung roof of her hide out. "Fuck" Erza exclaimed holding her head, she was breathing heavily; she was covered in a cold sweat and tears had streamed down her face in her sleep. "It's just a dream" Erza said in a shaky voice, slowly looking outside her small cave to see the sun coming up, she slowly and quietly crawled out. She looked out around her and all was silent, uncomfortably silent, no birds were singing, there was no wind, it was still. She quietly walked closer to the ruins; the damage was clearer due to the light of the sun. There were bone's in some areas, some were clearly human and others seemed to be different types of animals, there also seemed to be some kind of social cannibalism as Erza came across the old bones of what seemed to be a male beast ripped apart with clear teeth and claw marks associated with feeding, there were old blood stains across the floor and walls, as she approached further toward the temple the smell of blood and death filled every inch of the air, the smell of rotting flesh was un-bearable. As she approached the entrance to temple it was pitch black except for some areas where the holes in the roof had allowed sunlight to come streaming in.

"I need some kind of light" Erza said quietly looking around her surroundings trying to find something. She looked around for 10 minutes trying to find something, "Perfect" she exclaimed while picking up an old oil lamp, it luckily still had some oil in it, "I just need something to light it". She carefully placed the lamp down and opened it, pulling out a flint and striking it with a small knife causing it to spark; she did this several times near the wick of the lamp causing the sparks to set the lamp alight. "Well let's get this over with" she sighed, while walking carefully further into the temple, the smell of blood and flesh began to grow thicker and the air unbearable. She observed the area around her, she saw a human leg around one of the corners, her heart began to race at the thought someone may have survived, it was only small, something of a child's. "Are you alright" She called out but there was no reply, she quickly raced over and stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the vial scene in front of her. The dismemberment of a young child, it was un-identifiable but it was a child none the less, "Oh my god" Erza exclaimed, covering her mouth and looking in horror at the scene. She saw a small locket amongst what was left of the small life and picked it up, opening it to see a picture of a mother and daughter, Erza placed it into a pocket and continued walking, trying to remove the images from her mind.

* * *

"Hey Lucy come on" Natsu called standing by the train. "I can't believe I'm doing this" Lucy thought as she approached Natsu and Happy, "Come on you ready to go" he said giving a large grin, "Yeah I'm ready, though I don't think this is a good idea" Lucy said with a sigh. "Don't worry about it Lucy it'll be fine" Natsu tried to assure before stepping up and into the train. Natsu as always suffered from motion sickness and they spent the majority of the trip in silence, Happy tried chatting away to Lucy but she kept getting distracted. "Are you okay Lucy?" the blue cat asked while munching on a fish, "In all honesty, no" Lucy said flatly and let out a pain filled sigh. "What's wrong" Happy asked now no longer chewing on his fish and looking up at the blonde. "I'm worried about Erza and this place holds some pain filled memories" Lucy said while looking out the window, "Yes but it's what brought you both together right?" Happy asked trying to find a positive though the discussion was going to be filled with negative. "That's true, but under the circumstances it affected both of us pretty bad on some level" she paused while catching her breath "I could have died and Erza had to save me, she still blames herself for what happened though no one is to blame, that's why she didn't want me to come with her again, because she didn't want to risk my life" Lucy said as her heart began to twist.

"I'm sorry Lucy" Happy said quietly looking up at the blonde, "Its fine Happy don't worry about it" Lucy said trying to smile but failing. The rest of the trip was silent as Lucy was getting hit with memories and fear began to sink in.

* * *

"God Dammit" Erza yelled as another beast came charging at her, she was hit with a full back hand in the abdomen, she could hear the crack of bones at the impact. She flew backwards and smashed into one of the walls causing it to give under the pressure of her body smashing into it, she fell straight through, and dust began to fall from the roof as part of it became unstable. The beast gave a blood curdling roar as it continued its assault, Erza quickly rolled out-of-the-way as a giant fist came hurdling towards her, she swiftly jumped up to her feet as a set of claws swept for her but her legs gave way and the claws made contact with her right arm, cutting its way through like butter, Erza screamed at the new injury. She reacted as quickly as she could and brought her sword up as the beast moved its head to try to take a bite, the blade rammed straight under its jaw and up through the skull, it continued to wiggle and move as the nervous continued to fire. It gradually stopped and Erza withdrew her sword.

"Fucking female's" Erza grunted as she clutched her arm, the blood streaming through her clenched fingers. "I need to get this fixed" she said in a ragged breath moving her hand to see the wound. She made a temporary barricade in the room and began to clean her wound. "Shit I have nothing to stitch it closed" she cursed then locked over to see the oil lamp still burning, she cringed at the thought she just had. She placed a small stack of wood to make a small fire; she used a small amount of oil as a starter and used the flame to light it. She stared into the flames for a moment before pulling out a small piece of iron out of the wall and whipping it clean, she then hung it over the fire. Erza clutched at her arm to slow the bleeding as the iron began to turn white-hot; she ripped a clean piece off her white shirt to use as a bandage.

Using a piece round wood she found she placed It between her teeth and bit down onto it while she raised the piece of hot iron and moved it towards the wounds on her arm. Taking a deep breath then pushing the hot metal against the wound, she bit harder on the wood and let out a muffled scream, the skin smoked and burned as the wound began to cauterize. Once she finished Erza lay there ragged and gasping for air, she gently wrapped her arm up with the makeshift bandage and winced as she brushed against the wound. She sat there for half an hour as she tried to regain her strength; she slowly rose to her feet and went to bend down to grab her sword when the reality of another injury she received made its presence known as the adrenaline had finally wore off. "Shit!" she gasped out once she finally stood straight now clutching her stomach, looking down to see the dent in her armour.

"This isn't good" she groaned as she leaned up against the wall, looking out of a gap in the wall and seeing the sun was now at high noon, "This isn't fucking good, I'm running out of time".

* * *

Lucy, Natsu and Happy finally finished their train ride and headed into town, constantly asking if they had seen a red-haired mage anywhere. "Excuse me have you seen a red-haired mage anywhere" Lucy asked a woman politely "Last thing I heard she was heading to the temple to clear out the Niko beasts" was the young womens reply. "Do you know the quickest way to the temple" Natsu butted in, "Straight past the falls, and go south, you can't miss it, you will first see ruins and then the temple" the woman responded politely. "Thank you" Lucy and Natsu said at once before racing off toward the lone path leading into the woods.

They walked quietly for most of the trip; Lucy kept her head hung low as the familiar surrounding passed her. It wasn't until they passed the old cottage that Lucy stared in horror and quickly continued walking leaving Natsu and Happy to race after her, they didn't say anything but from what they could gather from the story they had been told that was the cottage Lucy could have died in.

* * *

Erza continued her path through the temple as far as she knew it was now empty, the path of monster bodies filled the halls and rooms. "I think that's everything, but I can't shake this feeling I'm being watched" she thought as she made her way through the temple trying to find her way out, she stopped dead in her tracks as she thought she could hear something, dust began to fall from the roof and a loud rumble was heard. Erza quickly ran as part of the roof collapsed behind her, her ribs began to protest quickly at the movement but she kept on moving until the collapsing stopped. Little did she know that Lucy, Natsu and Happy were walking their way through the ruins.

"God what's that smell" Happy protested covering his nose, "Deal with it Happy" Natsu yelled cringing at the smell, "If you haven't noticed I'm a cat and my sense of smell is stronger than yours" Happy argued. "Will you both shut it" Lucy snapped at the two of them looking at them harshly. Happy and Natsu stopped and looked at each other before Happy whispered in Natsu's ear "Erza's starting to rub off on Lucy did you see that glare" he said , Lucy quickly yelled at them as she kept walking "I heard that". She stopped dead in her tracks when they bodies of beasts began to become present as well as the old bones and blood stains of their victims.

Erza slowly emerged from the temple and leaned up against a pillar, closing her eyes for a moment when she heard her name get called "Erza!" Lucy, Natsu and Happy yelled at once all of them running toward her. "Lucy" she whispered staring shocked and then ran toward the blonde, the pain in her ribs didn't matter, "Lucy!" she yelled as she raced down the temple steps and closer to the blonde. Lucy practically jumped into Erza's arms and Erza fell flat on her back, the both landed with an "Ooooff" and Erza held onto Lucy, tightly until she couldn't breathe because her broken ribs were too painful. "Lucy I can't breathe can you please get off me" Erza coughed out and Lucy quickly moved and apologised, "Are you okay?" Lucy asked while helping Erza back on her feet. "I'm fine" Erza said with a weak soft smile.

"What are you all doing here anyway?" Erza asked holding her ribs protectively but she was soon interrupted by a loud roar that was deafening and the sound of the temple rumbling and shifting. "What the hell was that?" Natsu exclaimed looking at the now shaking temple. Walls began to tumble-down and crash, the ground shook and the birds in the area all flew away frantically. "Trouble!" Erza said flatly as the back of the monster emerged and cracked through the top of the temple, parts of the ground shifted under them and broke open as giant finger emerged from the ground. As the best finally erupted from under the temple, the whole building collapsed and fell around them, leaving a display of dust and rubble.

They all coughed as the dust cleared, "It's as big as Lullaby" Happy said in fear and slight awe. "Looks like we have a fight on our hands" Natsu said with a grin, setting his hands alight, Erza equipped into her Heavens Wheel armour and Lucy pulled out her Celestial Keys.

"Open gate of the golden Bull, Torus" she said while swinging the key to open the gate. In typical fashion Torus appeared and went straight into complementing Lucy's body, "Wow Miss Lucy your body really moooooves me" Lucy all but face palmed, "Not now Torus I need you to help us fight". Natsu started to charge at the beast "Fire dragon iron fist" he yelled as he punched one of the monsters legs, Torus quickly charged and swung his axe down at the ground, causing the ground to erupt and knock out the monsters other leg. "Fire dragon roar" Natsu yelled as a large blast of flames came surging from his mouth, "Circle Sword" Erza yelled as the swords spinning behind her cam hurdling past and landing directly into the monsters chest.

It let out a pain filled roar as it collapsed to the ground, but Erza collapsed to the ground at the same time, she used so much magical energy throughout the last few days that she was now feeling the effects and her injuries began to take a serious tole. "Erza!" Lucy yelled running towards her girlfriend who was now kneeling on the ground in her regular clothes clutching her ribs. "I'm fine" Erza said quietly as Natsu continued to attack the beast that was now struggling on the ground, it slowly stopped moving and a defeated last exhale was heard as well as a low growl. And then it all stopped.

Natsu and Torus came running over "Is everything okay" Natsu yelled. Lucy was crouched by Erza, with her hand protectively around Erza's back, "Everything's fine" Erza said with a weak smile as Natsu and Torus finally came to a stop in front of them "Can we get out of here". Natsu nodded and Lucy helped Erza to stand wrapping an arm around her waist and hold Erza's arm over her shoulder, "I gotta go Miss Lucy" Torus said as he disappeared. "Are you sure you can make the walk back to town" Happy asked looking worriedly at Erza, "Yes I will" Erza said and with that the set off back to the town. The walk took several hours and by the time they made it into the town it was well past midnight.

"Maybe there's a hotel that will take us in for the evening" Lucy said still holding Erza up who now looked dead on her feet from exhaustion. They slowly walked to a small in that was willing to put them up for the night, Lucy slowly placed Erza on the bed who cringed when her body had to bend and her ribs crunched. Lucy left the room for a moment before coming back to talk to Erza "I spoke to the owner, they have a resident doctor who stays here, she'll send her up in a few moments to come take a look at you, I want her to check those ribs of yours and that arm". Erza chuckled softly but winced slightly when the contractions of her abdominal muscles aggravating her injury further, "Serves you right for laughing" Lucy said with sarcasm. "I missed you" Erza said softly looking up at the blonde who was sitting beside her on the bed, Lucy leaned down and kissed Erza sweetly on the lips. "You have no idea how much I missed you" Lucy said quietly before I tear slipped down her cheek, suddenly a knock came from the door and Lucy shot up to open it.

A woman with dark short hair, was standing there with a soft smile, she was holding a large case that seemed to contain medical supplies and such. "Hey I'm Laura, I'm the doctor who you requested", Lucy smiled and stepped away from the door "Please come in, I'm sorry for it being so late", Laura walked in a smiled again "Don't worry about, I heard what happened and you helped out people, it's the least I can do" she continued to walk over to Erza and placed the case onto the bedside table before opening it then looking down at Erza, who looked completely spent. Erza thought she has seen her face before but couldn't place it.

"How are you feeling" Laura asked looking serious now, looking down at Erza, "Next question" Erza said with slight humour, Laura smirked and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Can I get you to sit up so I can look at your injuries" she asked politely and helped Erza sit up, Erza groaned at the movement. "I'm gonna take a look at your arm first okay" Laura said before gently removing the makeshift bandage. "Christ" Laura exclaimed looking at the cauterized wound, Erza flinched when Laura began to touch around the wound, Laura stood up and pulled out a special cream and an injection out of her case, along with fresh bandages. "This is going to sting a little" Laura briefly warned before sticking the end of the needle into Erza's burned skin, causing her to hiss and curse under her breath.

"What's in that" Lucy asked standing to the side watching Erza be tended to "Its an antiseptic and healing agent, by putting it in the wound it will help quicken the internal healing" Laura said while slowly pushing the plunger of the needle, sending the clear liquid into Erza's body. She gently removed the needle from Erza's arm which received another small hiss of discomfort from the red-headed woman. Laura gently began applying the cream to Erza's arm and eventually began to dress Erza wound with clean bandages, she passed the tub of special cream to Lucy "You hold onto this, I'll need you to get her to put it on every day in the morning and night, after cleaning the wound and then re-dressing it" Laura said now looking at Erza clutching at her ribs. "Can you unbutton your shirt and take it off please" Laura asked and Erza did as she was told, hissing while getting the sleeves off her arms, her ribs were covered in dark bruises, they travelled slightly around to Erza's back.

"Oh my god" Lucy exclaimed seeing the damage Erza had received, Laura cringe slightly out how much damage had been inflicted, she soon spoke "I'm going to feel your ribs okay and I'm not going to lie, it's gonna hurt", Erza nodded and Laura proceed to touch and push on Erza ribs, Laura found part of a bone sticking up to high and pushed hard on it forcing it back into place, the crunching sound was audible and Erza cried out, Laura looked up and gave a very apologetic look. She continued to push ribs back in place as best she could and apologising every time she did so. "Your ribs are back in place but are severely cracked" Laura said while looking at the now normal looking rib cage, though the swelling was starting now. She pulled out another needle and Erza cringed looking away, "This will help with the swelling and the pain" Laura said before pushing the needle in and releasing the liquid, she did the same thing for the other side. Laura bandaged Erza's ribs holding the now fixed ribs in place and giving them some support.

Once she finished Laura stepped back and passed a small jar to Lucy "If the pain gets too much at night and she can't sleep get her to take one if these with water, it'll knock her out for the night" Laura said with a smile, Lucy nodded and thanked her. Laura looked back over to Erza and spoke "I don't know if I got a chance to thank you for what you have done for our town" Laura suddenly looked sorrowfully, "My daughter and older sister went missing out there a few days ago, no one has been able find them" she let out a sigh full of heart ache. That's when Erza recognized Laura's face from the photograph in the locket she found, the image of the scene Erza saw made her stomach twist. Erza put her hand into the pocket of her skirt and pulled out the locket that she found, Laura's eyes welled with tears at the sight of the locket, she silently passed Laura the locket and she opened it to see the image of herself and her daughter. "This was my daughters" she said as tears slid down her face, "How did you find it" she asked looking at Erza with knowing fear, "It was in the temple, along with..." Erza trailed off and Laura nodded knowingly and began to cry. "I'm so sorry" Erza said feeling her heart rip at the scene of the weeping woman in front of her. Lucy gently placed a hand on Laura's shoulder trying to sooth the dark-haired woman, "Thank you" Laura said through tears, she slowly calmed down and held on tightly to the locket. Laura finished up cleaning up her things and picked up her case, before she left she thanked Erza for finding out the truth about her daughter and soon left.

"What did you see Erza" Lucy asked quietly as she sat down beside Erza, Erza let out a heavy-hearted sigh "Something that I wouldn't wish upon my worst enemy" and looked at Lucy with heavy eyes, Lucy nodded and left it at that, for the first time in almost 5 days Erza fell asleep with Lucy next to her.

They awake mid morning the next day, Erza collected her pay for completing the mission and she made sure to say goodbye and thank you to Laura before they left. Lucy was finishing packing her things when Erza walked in, Erza sat on the bed and watched as Lucy busied herself with her things, Erza spoke out of nowhere "Will you marry me" she said looking at the busy blonde that now dropped all her things to look at the red-head. "What?" Lucy asked dumbly staring wide-eyed, Erza said it again but this time standing up and walking over to Lucy "Will you marry me", she was now standing directly in front of Lucy. Lucy just stared in awe and Erza began to feel nervous and uncomfortable "Will you" Erza prompted again, it was as if suddenly Lucy was hit in the face with the reality 2by4 and jumped up kissing Erza passionately on the lips. Lucy pulled away looking at Erza who seemed slightly dazed after that kiss, it was either that or the pain killers "Yes" Lucy said tears of joy filling in her eyes. They kissed again put this time softer, they spent the rest of the trip smiling at each other and Natsu was starting to freak out just a bit.

**The End**

**Authors note: So I think that's it for this one, unless you guys want one more chapter then let me know, hope you enjoyed and please R&R**


End file.
